Isabella Swan
by LlyLith
Summary: <html><head></head>Angela, pouvez vous nous donner des nouvelles de Mlle Swan? Quels sont ces projets?A - t'- elle dénicher la perle rare comme la dernière fois?  " Sans commentaires"</html>
1. Chapter 1

Swan

La voiture freina brusquement. La jeune femme contourna sa voiture et s'arreta devant la porte de l'immeuble. Elle baissa sa tête de façon à regarder de nouveau l'adresse écrite maladroitement sur un bout de serviette. Elle était à la bonne adresse, elle n'aurait jamais douté que tout allait se jouer maintenant. L'immeuble ne payait pas de mine. Rien n'indiquait que des locaux se trouvaient ici. Il était temps que tout ça change. Autant pour elle, pour lui que pour sa famille. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra d'un pas décidé.

Une jeune femme brune un peu typée, l'accueillie chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, je peux peut être vous aider ?

La jeune femme ôta ses lunettes de soleil et répondit d'une voix sûre d'elle :

-Oui vous le pouvez, je souhaiterais parler à Isabella Swan.

Le visage de la jeune hôtesse se ferma instantanément et répondit que cette dernière ne se trouvait plus depuis longtemps dans ces locaux.

-Il faut absolument que je lui parle, ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer, elle est mon dernier espoir, je ne veux pas qu'il continue à se détruire comme ça, c'est plus supportable.

Voyant que la jeune femme se sentait mal, elle l'accompagna vers le sofa le plus proche dans son bureau et lui tendit un verre d'eau et mis en évidence une boîte de mouchoirs sur la table basse. Elle la laissa évacuer toutes ses larmes, à priori depuis longtemps contenues et la laissa se confier sans l'interrompre.

-Mon frère se comporte comme le dernier des crétins. La notoriété lui ai monté à la tête, il accumule les erreurs, commence à se rendre dans des endroits malfamés, il s'est déjà mis dans des états pitoyables et s'est fait embarqués plusieurs fois par les forces de l'ordre pour troubles sur la voies publics.

La jeune femme sortie de son sac une panoplie de tabloïds avec toujours la même personne en couverture.

« Le célèbre Edward Cullen prit en flagrant délit de racolage, » « Edward Cullen ou comment déraper en tout beauté » « La nouvelle star des ados fait encore parler d'elle »…

-Et si vous m'expliquiez depuis le début ?

-Après la sortie du film qui la rendu célèbre… vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle, ce film la « Twilight » qui a fait un tabac auprès des adolescentes, … le comportement d'Edward a changé il s'est laissé entrainé je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, par son agent je présume. Au départ, il y avait les sorties tous les soirs dans les endroits les plus branchés, quelques filles par ici et par la, et ensuite les mauvaises fréquentations sont arrivées. Il venait accompagner des filles différentes à chaque repas de famille. Son comportement envers nous et cette –ces filles- a commencé à devenir vraiment malsain. Il a abandonné tout ce en quoi il croyait. Il a commencé à croiser les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais endroits et …

Son discours continua de plus belle pendant une demi-heure encore entrecoupé de sanglots et de larmes.

La jeune femme typée l'écouta patiemment et quand elle eu finit son récit et but son verre d'un trait elle prit enfin la parole.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Tout ce que je vois ici dans ce que vous venez de me décrire c'est un acteur comme tant d'autres avant lui qui s'est laissé entrainer par le star système et ses incroyables tentations..

-Je veux que mon frère retrouve la vie saine qu'il avait avant, je veux qu'il puisse exprimer son foutu talent d'acteur et que tout le monde voit à quel point il peut être un actuer prodigieux et un homme bon et droit quand il le veut ! Je ne veux plus voir sa vie étalée dans les journaux à scandales, ni voir la tête de mes parents quant ils découvrent la vie de leur fils étalé à tout va, ni…

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner contenance et reprit plus calmement mais fermement :

-« Je veux qu'il redevienne mon grand frère, je veux pouvoir avoir une conversation avec lui sans avoir à hausser le ton, je veux qu'il redevienne comme avant, j'ai tout essayé mais la je ne peux plus, je suis à cours d'idées et croyez moi c'est une première,… ce qu'il lui faut c'est un bon coup dans le derrière ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'Isabella Swan, je veux qu'elle s'occupe de lui et de sa carrière, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que se soit ainsi, c'est une promesse ! »

-Je crois avoir compris le message mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, vous savez comme moi comment marche Isabella, ce que l'on raconte sur elle est vrai. Elle prendra elle-même la décision si le cas de votre frère lui semble intéressant, Mlle Cullen, je peux uniquement transmettre votre demande et je vous tiendrais informer quelqu'en soit la réponse.

-Très bien, répondit dans un soupir las, j'aurais tout essayé.

Elle prit congé rapidement après avoir donné sa carte à la jeune file typée. Cette dernière allait vaquer à ses occupations quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant apparaitre une femme très élégante, rousse de surcroit, elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et se présenta :

-« Bonjour je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, je souhaiterais parler à Mlle Swan. »

La jeune fille écouta patiemment la doléance de cette mère des plus meurtries.

Elle répéta le même discours qu'elle avait fait à sa fille un quart d'heure avant sans lui avoir parlé de la visite de cette dernière car apparamment elles n'étaient pas au courant de leur décision mutuelle de venir voir Isabella qui plus est le même jour .

Une fois la dame partie, elle s'enfonça dans le sofa, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et ses jambes et regarda la silhouette se détaché doucement de l'ombre.

-Alors qu'en penses tu ? Est-ce que tu penses que le cas Edward Cullen mérite toute l'attention de la grande Isabella Swan ?

La dite Isabella sourit au commentaire de son amie, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro avant de sortir des locaux :

-C'est probable Angela. Ca commence à devenir intéressant.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Londres

L'immeuble est typiquement londonien. Le quartier semble paisible et accueillant. C'est un quartier assez huppé si l'on considère les voitures de luxe garées sur le trottoir. Je ne suis pas la seule à être réveillée de bonne heure. Un objectif d'appareil photo vient de m'éblouir avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Pas très malin cet imbécile de photographe. Si on veut être discret on évite de se mettre face au soleil pour éviter les reflets. Je continuais mon chemin vers l'immeuble n°10, ma destination, mes gobelets brulants d'une main , mon téléphone dans l'autre.

Oooooooo

J'adore ce genre de réveil le matin….. Entendre ma douce soupirer sous mes caresses, histoire de la réveiller en douceur. Elle allait encore avoir une journée d'enfer à cause de ce crétin mal embouché et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir en subir les conséquences, ce soir quand nous serons tous les deux. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son visage paisible à moitié caché par sa somptueuse chevelure blonde. Elle remua dans son sommeil, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, elle continua pourtant à s'agripper fermement à mon corps une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes et le bras par-dessus mon torse…..

Et depuis 10 minutes, un sombre crétin persistait à vouloir réveiller toute la maisonnée en s'acharnant sur la sonnette. Ma douce commençait à gémir dans son sommeil et pas à cause de moi par-dessus le marché ! Si j'attends encore cinq minutes l'autre abruti arrêtera de sonner…. Eh ben non il continue, Rosie soupire encore, plus bruyamment, ca y'est elle est réveillée, et surement de mauvais poil en plus ! ça me met en pétard ! Je grogne ! Elle ouvre les yeux :

-Soit tu te bouges pour aller ouvrir cette foutue porte ou c'est moi qui vais lui apprendre la politesse. Il n'est même pas 7h00 du matin !

Je grogne de frustration, j'avais en tête un tout autre réveil pour nous deux et me voilà entrain de soulever les couvertures enfiler mon jeans qui traîne par terre et mon tee shirt un peu plus loin. Je croise en chemin les sous vêtements de ma belle, soupire et tente un regard désespéré vers ma douce qui me regarde avec un air déterminé tout en se mettant assise dans notre lit.

-Emmet, la porte, maintenant.

La sonnerie se fait entendre une nouvelles fois. Et la j'enrage littéralement. Je sens la colère qui monte et je fais lui faire comprendre à cet olibrius que l'on sonne aux portes à des heures décentes. Surtout un dimanche matin.

Encore un de ces foutus paparazzi à tous les coups ! Encore une fois pour avoir des pages en exclusivité ! Il est temps que tout ceci cesse ! j'en ai marre de cette vie. Si mon crétin de frère continue ses frasques je change de boulot !Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte à la volée :

-Non mais ça va pas la tête de réveiller les gens à une heure par….

-Café, téléphone pour toi.

Je lui tendis le gobelet puis l'appareil qu'il colla directement à son oreille. Cette montagne de muscle est Emmet le frère d'Edward et accessoirement son garde du corps. J'aperçu une silhouette derrière Musclor, une belle blonde plantureuse encore endormie adossé à l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre les bras croisés, le regard braqué sur moi, froid.

Toujours en colère, il me regarda rouge de colère et nu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un « allo » qu'une voix cria :

-Emmet Cullen !

Ce dernier devint blanc comme un linge et se redressa comme un seul homme ! Je n'entendis pas les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation je vis juste la tête d'Emmet acquiescé à vivement.

Une fois la conversation terminée, il me tendit l'appareil et bu d'une traite son café. Je lui tendit un deuxième et un pour Rosalie.

-Maintenant que l'on se connaît mieux, peux tu me dire ou se trouve la star ?

Sans me répondre et en me regardant comme une bête curieuse, il tendit son bras vers l'étage.

Après un signe de tête à Rosalie, je me hatais de monter l'escalier.

D'en haut j'entendis le discret Emmet parler à sa femme.

« J'en reviens pas je viens de me faire gronder comme un gamin de quatre ans qui allait faire une bêtise et comment elle savait maman que j'allais lui crier dessus à la dame? »

« Elle me plait cette petite »

« Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !... si ca c'est pas de la solidarité fémini… »

Je grimpais les marches tout en souriant en me disant que la suite des évènements n'allait peut être pas être si simple que ça. Ca l'ai toujours quant il s'agit de célébrités. Je soupirais « enfin , on verra bien » et entrait dans la chambre juste devant moi.

Le propriétaire des lieux ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer. Les photos des magasines ne lui rendait pas hommage, il était beaucoup plus beau en réalité que sur papier glacé. Les cheveux en bataille cuivré avec de multiples reflets, on pouvait distinguer sous les draps que cet homme était musclé.. je n'eu pas l'occasion de faire un plus ample examen que je vis les draps bougés à ses côtés. Une tête blonde immergea du drap et le regarda avec gourmandise alors qu'il était encore endormi. Elle s'entreprit de le réveiller en voulant lui faire une gâterie ? Je la vis plonger sous les draps, descendre au centre de son anatomie et d'après les mouvements de sa tête sous le draps elle y allait pas de main morte ! Le bel âtre commença à bouger dans son sommeil et quelques bruits incohérents sortirent de sa bouche. Il remua et commençait à émerger, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les miens.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en levant mon sourcil.

-Original comme réveil !

Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de la blonde, mais elle ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher le morceau.

-Qu'est ce que… et qui êtes vous bon sang ?

La blonde émergea à son tour et passa sa main pour essuyer sa bouche

-Très graçieux !

-Qui sait cette pouffe ?

Sans lui répondre en l'ignorant complètement et en détournant mon regard pour me plonger dans les émeraudes droit devant moi, je m'approchai du lit et m'assit tout prêt de lui.

Il se redressa dans le lit et je pus découvrir le reste de son torse. Bon on a du travail à ce que je vois.

-Voila ton café. Noir. Ecoutes moi attentivement parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois que tu sois réveillé ou non. Tu as 5 minutes pour lever tes fesses de ce plumard, enfiler tes baskets et je t'attends en bas. Cette comédie a assez duré, tu mènes une vie de merde, tu fais honte à toute ta famille qui elle s'inquiète pour toi. Remues toi parce que moi je vais te botter les fesses. Tu crois être un acteur renommé tu te trompes tu n'es rien !Tu crois être une star, regarde les torchons de la presse, tous ces commentaires dévalorisant pour toi c'est ca que tu veux ?

Je lui jetais les journaux sur les genoux.

Tu as assez profité de tout ce faste, maintenant au boulot on a assez perdu de temps. Tu vois tout ça autour de toi, dis je en pointant la blonde du doigt, c'est terminer. Tes soirées à faire la bringues c'est terminer. Si tu ne saisis pas cette occasion pour te ressaisir je ne te l'offrirais pas une seconde fois. Tu veux réaliser ton rêve ? Lève toi ! Tu n'as plus que quatre minutes trente.

Je me levais à mon tout et partie en direction de la porte

-Emmet !

Il monta les marches deux par deux.

-Sois gentil, enlève moi ça du lit, ça et toutes ces affaires. Qu'elle ne remette plus les pieds ou quoique se soit d'autre ici.

Il me regarda comme le messie, un sourire étira ses lèvres, me prit dans ces bras m'enlaça et cria

-Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça ! Rosie chérie, elle me plait aussi !

Je descendis les marches en riant. Rosalie me salua d'un signe de tête, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Son regard avait changé, si j'avais bien compris le message je pouvais compter sur elle.

-Je sais qui tu es et je connais ta réputation. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu es ce dont il avait besoin. Il ést temps que quelqu'un le prenne en main, nous on en peux plus.

Je souris.

Nous observâmes Emmet chargé la blonde sur son épaule n'écoutant pas ces vociférations et l'accompagner vers la sortie. Il referma la porte et on l'entendit tambouriner encore en insultant Emmet de tous les noms possibles et innimaginables.

-Tu es l'attachée de presse d'Edward si mes sources sont exactes. Ou est son agent ?

-Derrière la porte en train de vociférer.

Je levais un sourcil . Elle me regarda et acquiesça de la tête. Si c'est possible.

-Quelle agence ?

-Dénali&cie.

-Manquait plus que ça… on ira y faire un petit tour alors ! Rosalie prépare un communiqué annonçant la fin du contrat qui lie Edward à cette agence, voila le numéro de l'avocat, nous rompons le contrat plus tôt que prévu, pour « divergences personnelles ». Dit lui que tu appelles de ma part. Il saura quoi faire. Je te donne aussi mon numéro et celui de mon associée. Aux moindres soucis tu m'appelles.

A peine notre conversation terminée, que l'on vit descendre en vitesse Edward. Il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Il me fusilla du regard. Emmet le charia et il se prit une claque par Rosalie sur le haut de la tête. Je secouais la tête, dépitée.

-Bon le champion, enfile ce bonnet et ce sweat. Met la capuche, y'a des paparazzis dehors en planque dehors. N'aggrave pas ton cas et ne fais pas d'esclandre compris. Tu me suis on va aller te dégourdir un peu les jambes et décrasser tout ton corps de ces saloperies .

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer

-Ah non. On ne réplique pas on avance et on se tait.

Je saluais les deux amoureux et sortit avec Edward sur mes talons.

-Reste à mes côtés sois naturel, ne regarde ni à droite ni à gauche. Tu vois le parc en face on va aller courir un petit peu ca va te faire du bien. Allez en piste.

Je commençais en petite foulée et Edward fit de même. Il ne broncha pas.

Oooooo

Nan mais je rêve, c'est fou. Je suis dans mon lit chez moi, ma copine me réveille de la plus sympathique des manières il faut l'avouer après la soirée que nous venions de passer… rien que d'y penser.. C'était énorme. J'ai croisé d'autres stars de la télé réalité, des agents de star, j'ai eu pleins de contacts avec des producteurs pour leur prochains films. Nous avons beaucoup bu comme d'habitude et pas mal fumé aussi et pas que du tabac je crois.

L'ambiance de cette petite boîte était des plus chouettes. Je suis passée devant toute la file. Il suffisait d'avoir ma copine au bras pour passer l'étape des vigiles. Avec elle je pouvais tout me permettre.

Et la le cauchemar commence. Une magnifique brune se tient devant moi. Me braque un regard lourd de sens. Ne répond pas aux provocations de ma copine et l'ignore complètement, Elle s'approche de moi. Je me relève instinctivement. Elle me tend un café, Noir comme je l'aime. Comment elle le sait d'abord ? Tanya ne le sait même pas. Et la je me sens comme un moins que rien. Pourtant elle ne m'a pas crié dessus une seule fois, son discours était clair et précis. Je me sens comme un petit garçon prit en faute. En trente seconde, en voyant les journaux de la presse people sur mes genoux je me sens honteux. Je ne me reconnais plus. A quel moment je me suis perdu en route ? Mais Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

« quatre minutes trente ».

Le delai qu'il me reste.

Je ne proteste même pas quand Emmet charge Tanya sur ces épaules, je n'entends même pas quand elle me demande de réagir face à Emmet. De toute manière on ne peut pas réagir contre Emmet.

J'accuse le coup de ces paroles. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquée et ça me ramène à la réalité.

Je bois d'une traite le café qui me brule la gorge et me réveille. J'enfile un pantalon de jogging, tee-shirt , basket et je suis paré. Je dévale les escaliers, ne répond même pas aux provocations de mon frère et obéit à la femme aux cheveux chocolats.


End file.
